


My sun has fallen

by Adri_le_Chat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Zuko has issues but we love him, Bisexual Sokka, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No you cannot change my mind, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Sokka is a feminist, Sokka is actually a good brother, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, gay Zuko, mentioned katara/aang, no beta we die like jet, protective sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adri_le_Chat/pseuds/Adri_le_Chat
Summary: Zuko was honestly just a broken kid. That was obvious, but Sokka was definitely not going to trust this guy. Nuh uh. No way. Not even when — oh. Oh shit. That don’t look too good.Zuko was shining, radient, and ran too far from the sun.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), zukka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Actually, you’re my responsibility now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka May be a dumbass but he’s a smart dumbass. Also, his type is people with a debilitating sense of responsibility. Preferably those of royalty but it’s not required.

Radiance. Sing, muses, of a beloved fictional ship, of fire and water. You, clear-voiced muses Of Helicon, have brought I impossibly beautiful happiness. So, sing! Tell them of the fallen sun, of the lost boy from the water tribe, of horror and conflict — let golden-eyed Zuko’s flame burn. 

“My dude, I really wish out of any possible human to be stuck with, it was not you.”

Sokka nearly expected Zuko to join that... pleasant sister of his but he did not. Now they are here. Trapped in the Crystal Catacombs. Together. Nice.

“Neither did I, but here we are.” Zuko groaned. He rubbed his arm. 

‘Okay, Jerkbender’ Sokka thought. He looked around the catacombs. No sunlight was coming through the cracks, so there’s no recognisable entrance nearby. It was also cold, which was not going to last them long. Hopefully Zuko can produce a flame down here. Sokka knew from too much personal experience that Zuko was particularly good at throwing a flame or two.

Zuko (lee now? He’ll have to ask) kept looking around the cave. Sokka could tell that on the side with the burn that Zuko’s vision was worse. Just judging by how Zuko was relying more on the other eye — moving so he could see out of the good eye. See? He’s smart. 

That wasn’t the only observation Sokka made. Something had changed in Zuko. That was easy. The not-so-easy part was that Sokka didn’t comprehend what. Without the ponytail Jerkbender looked like a different person entirely. Maybe he was, but that’s too short of a time for extreme emotional change.

Sokka looked towards the jerkbender. “Hey, Prince Zuko. Wanna try to get out of here? I know I just said I didn’t want to be suck with you, but I’m not leaving you behind.”

“Why though? I was terrible to you.”

At least he’s self aware. “So? I’m not letting the guy who literally defended me from — no offense, your crazy sister and her crazy blue flames.” 

Zuko shrugged “Fair. Azula’s always been a better bender than me.”

“But Uhm, you seem like a good bender. Very good at uh... roasting things?” Sokka said, then proceeding to make one of those fancy hand gestures.

Zuko chuckled. “Fire bending is more than roasting things, Sokka.”

Huh. Something lit up in Sokka’s chest with how Zuko said his name. “I know I know, spirituality stuff is important.” Sokka playfully rolled his eyes. He had learned the importance of bending and one’s soul (or something?) but he refused to let his jokes go.

“It is. I just wish I was better.”

“You’re good enough.”

“Not according to my father.” He looked away. “I could be better.”

Now that’s off. Sokka could tell there was more there. Hey, here’s a change to learn about the evil firelord at least. “You’re good enough.”

“I’m not.”

“According to my perfect observations, you are.”

“No.” Zuko hissed. “I’m not. I lost my honour. I can’t go back home.”

Oh. Immediate Sokka first emotional care response activated. “Hey, it’s okay. Do you need a hug?”

With a gentle look of confusion, Zuko responded “...That would be nice.”

“Good.” Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko. And wow, he’s warm. I mean he is quite literally a firebender so it makes sense that he’s a literal furnace. 

Jerkbender seemed to lean into the touch. This kid really deserves more attention. Just by how he’s expressing his confort, Sokka can tell this kid needs more love.

“Sooo... if it’s not too much to ask, what’s going on with your honour?”

“It’s not. Everyone in the fire nation knows anyways.” Zuko sighed. “My father banished me for disgracing him.”

“That’s extreme.”

“It’s not. I deserved it. It’s why I have my scar.” Zuko pointed at the burn mark on his face. 

“Dude. I - no. No way.” To think that one sentence could literally redefine how he viewed the jerkbender. Sokka’s eyed opened to the size of his own boomerang. 

“No way what?

“Okay Jerkbender, you’re coming with me. No more fire nation ‘honour’. That’s overrated anyways. Well, the version your father has. Culture good but your father is a piece of shit.”

Now that’s how to get a horrified expression from supreme jerkbender. “Honour is not overrated! Do you have any respect for the ways of the fire na—“

“Yes, very much so because cultures deserve respect and love but currently as your father sees it: no.” Sokka looked towards a tunnel. “By the laws of I say so you’re my responsibility now. No more abusive fire nation overlords. Just Sokka and my perfect sense of humour.”

“Wait—“

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand and interlaced their fingers without a second thought.

“No. You’re my responsibility now.” He paused. Sokka closed his eyes and breathed deep. “I’m. I’m not letting you get taken advantage of... abused. Jerkbender or not, you’re my responsibility now.” Sokka’s voice had lowered, his tone gentle. 

“I- Okay.” Zuko said.

“Good. I’ll keep you safe. And I’ll treat the wound on your arm, soon.”

With a gentle look of ‘what the absolute fuck’ Zuko gazed at Sokka. And the feeling didn’t stop. With their lands interlaced, the duo left the main cave. Hopefully to find an exit sometime. Even more hopefully that nothing bad could happen.

It may have been like, five minutes but Sokka would protect this lost prince with his life.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping the Crystal Catacombs has a small requirement of being smacked by waterbending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for referenced child abuse.

Escaping caves is not easy. Even harder when you’re trying to keep someone else safe. 

It wasn’t like Sokka was bad at navigating caves. He’s always been a good tracker back home. And a gatherer, too. Sokka had a community to care for. But he wasn’t familiar with earth kingdom wildlife and vegetation. His skills would probably come of use eventually. Just, not at this current moment. Caves have a completely different ecosystem. 

He also had to protect the fire-bender he declared as his responsibility along with the gaang. Zuko thankfully didn’t seem to be against it. He wasn’t complaining or showing signs of discomfort. Prince Zuko had kept quiet and kept his gaze to the ground. And he hadn’t let go of Sokka’s hand. Which is most welcome because Zuko just radiates heat. 

The duo turned the corner and — _dammit._ They’ve already gone this way. Sokka had left tiny crystals that were already upon the cave floor to make sure they weren’t going the same way. Though they had made some progress. Tracing your steps from an intense battle involving literal bending of natural elements is difficult. Sokka was more concerned about survival than remembering which way he ran in that moment. 

Another thing was food. Sokka at least was seriously craving some juicy meat. Or just food in general. Especially for Zuko. Who knows how long it’s been from his last meal and Sokka didn’t know if firebending drained one’s overall energy. He should probably ask. Yeah, that’s smart. He’s the smart guy.

“Hey, Zuko? I have a question for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you hungry? And does fire bending drain your overalls energy?” 

“I’m not. And — no. But I do miss the sunlight.” Zuko turned his gaze to the roof of the cave. 

“Hmm. That makes sense. I’ll try to get you out of here soon.”

Zuko paused at that. Sokka felt him grip Sokka’s hand tighter. Zuko seems to really love the sunlight. _‘Must be a firebender thing._ Sokka thought.

All this walking was making Sokka tired. His body was already sore. That battle was still aching — ringing in his bones. And he could only imagine what it did to Zuko. Then again, he wasn’t a bender. Especially not a fire bender.

These caves were stunning though. The crystals were beautiful. He’d never forget it. And he’d never stop gawking at them. Sort of like the sea back home. Especially on a full moon. Maybe Yue will make the sea shine brighter. 

It’s not the time to dwell on her. “I’m getting tired. How about you?”

“I’m tired but I can survive.”

Sokka chuckled. “Sureee. How about we take a break?”

Zuko shrugged. “Sounds fine.”

“I assume we can chill in one of those ancient buildings. The Dal Li won’t find us there.” Sokka said. He began to pull Zuko towards one he spotted that seemed to be decently well hidden. 

The abandonment home was a tiny, one-room building. Even the little hut was strangely beautiful. The Crystal Catacombs were stunning. If this wasn’t a dangerous prison, he’d love to visit sometime. The shining rocks upon the walls are stunning. It was almost as beautiful as the sea back home. Sokka’s home.

He missed home. His culture. His community.

And it was all he thought of as he drifted into the wondrous lands of sleep. The snow haunted his sleep. Most of all, the sea. The beautiful sea. Zuko seemed to crash next to him. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Sokka had felt worse.

_________________________________________

Zuko did not sleep well. His head was burning with confusion. What had he gotten into this time? Why was he born so unlucky? 

Now there’s a water tribe boy swearing he’s going to protect him and just —

What a horrible decision. 

It was already confusing enough betraying Azula. He didn’t even know why, but he just did. It was his first instinct. In that moment, his fire coursed through him and it was directed at her. And it burned. Zuko could still remember what that felt like. It burned so brightly. 

Burn. Burning... he missed the Sun. 

At least he still could rise with the Sun in this stupid cave. When Zuko all of a sudden shot up in the middle of sleeping, he knew. Even in a lightless cave, untouched by the Sun’s rays, he still awoke with the Sun. 

It’s why he’s sitting outside of the abandoned home instead of resting with Sokka. At least he can keep watch. Keep the water tribe idiot safe in return. It wasn’t Zuko’s fault the guy decided to protect someone like _him._

For some reason Sokka’s words got to some part of his stupid heart. Somehow (and in Zuko’s opinion, they should make better decisions) people really liked to stay around him. Like his uncle. Despite the fact he is completely honourless and a horrible mess. 

What was even going on with him? He just betrayed the fire nation. Attacked his own sister. The fire lord would never let him back now. 

Only if his uncle was here. He’d have a confusing proverb and everything would seem normal again-

“Sokka! Sokka where are you!” A voice yelled. They seemed really worried.

Zuko stood up. “Hey! I know-“

“You!” The girl screeched. Oh. Sokka’s sister. 

Water hit Zuko’s chest. When he tried to get up, the water knocked him off his feet. Then it smacked his chest again. Then - ow, fuck. That was his face.

“Where is he! What did you do to him!” She cried. Katara formed a ice shard. Fuck. 

Zuko had to resist blasting his fire. “I didn’t do anything! Stop attacking me! I’ll show you where he is if you stop!”

“Fine!” She yelled. Then the water retracted. It went back into her water-jug. “Explain! Now!”

“He’s asleep in that hut over there. I didn’t do anything. It was him who made an idiotic decision!” Zuko blurted. 

Katara glared at him. “Stupid decision? Sounds like typical Sokka.” Katara sighed. Her attention was sharply refocused on her brother instead of Zuko. Katara still kept the glare on her face as she approached the underground hut.

Katara entered to see her brother on the ground sound asleep. Zuko followed her and leaned on the entrance.

“Sokka?” Katara sat on her knees and shook him. “Wake up and explain yourself!”

Sokka groaned. “Five more minutes please?” He said, rolling onto the other side. 

“No. Wake up and explain what stupid thing you did this time!”

Immediately, Sokka shot up. “What dumb decision? I’m too smart for those!” 

“Ughhhh.” Katara groaned. “The guy who’s been hunting us for the couple of months mentioned you did something stupid. Again.”

Sokka stood up and stretched.

“I didn’t do anything stupid! I swear.” Sokka stood up. “All I did was decide that this prince is now my responsibility.” He pointed a finger gun at Zuko.

“What.” Katara said. She looked like Sokka had just hit her with a boomerang. 

“Yeah! He’s my responsibility now.” He looked to Zuko. “Don’t worry, I’ll sort this out.”

“You really do not have to do anything for me.” Zuko said. This was awkward. Really awkward. He suddenly wished he could dig himself a hole and never see anyone again.

“But I am. So, shut jerkbender.” Sokka chuckled. Zuko looked strangely at the hand Sokka placed on Zuko’s shoulder. 

Katara reached towards Sokka. “Wait.” Her arms dropped to her side. “Can you... please explain? You know what Zuko has done.”

Meanwhile, Zuko stood there. Awkwardly. 

“Hey, uh, Prince, could you give us a minute?”

“Already on it.”

Zuko stepped out into the Crystal Catacombs. He should survey for any dangers. Getting hurt again isn’t on the agenda. Especially for a traitor. Zuko knew he was now a target.

_________________________________________

“Sokka...”

“Katara.”

“What did you do? I was so worried! I was afraid I’d lost you forever!”

Sokka stepped closer. “I’m okay. I really am. Do you need a hug?”

He didn’t even need to wait. Katara jumped forwards and wrapped her arms around him with force. She must’ve been so afraid. At least she’s okay.

Katara let go and looked her brother in the eyes. “Now explain what you’ve done.” Her happy expression immediately morphed into daggers. Ouch.

“Hey! Don’t give me that look! Just - trust me, okay? I think we should get out of here first.”

“But-“

Sokka felt his soul drop. He remembered what Zuko said to him. His father - no. No more. They really needed to get out of here. Away from fire nation influence. And he honestly didn’t feel like explaining why he made that decision when they’re all in danger.

“Please? We’re all in danger lingering here and I’d prefer if you and the jerkbender are safe. We could be taken by the Da Li attain.”

She sighed. “You’re right. But! When we’re out of here you’re telling me everything. Got it?”

“Got it.” 

Sokka and Katara left the oddly comfortable hut. They went into the main part of the cave. It was still beaming with those beautiful crystals. Sokka wished he could have one. 

“Zuko! Zuko were are you!”

“I’m right here.” Zuko said. He dropped from the shadows. 

“Good good. Now, what time is it?”

Zuko cut in. “It has to be sometime after sunrise.”

Sokka looked at Zuko with confusion. “And how do you know?”

“When you had us rest in the hut, I could tell. Firebenders rise with the Sun.”

“Ohhh. So you’re a living clock.”

“No. I’m not your timekeeper.”

“Well you are now, Prince. You literally rise with the sun! What’s better than that! You’re like, a human rooster! Cawwww!”

“Shut. up.” Zuko hissed at Sokka.

“I- Pfffft - Hahaha - I can’t - I never imagined you two would fit together so well. Even if I still don’t trust the firebender.” Katara glared at Zuko.

“I have a name!”

The siblings rolled their eyes. They ignored him. It was time to go.

Sokka stepped forward and snatched Zuko’s wrist. “Let’s leave. It’s best to get out of the literal prison of an agency that really, really would like to capture us and torture our brains to seriously think there’s no war in Ba Sing Se.”

“Smart.” Zuko said.

“Why thank you, Zuko. Katara doesn’t seem to appreciate my supreme intellect.”

“That’s because you’re both idiots.”

“Hey!” Zuko and Sokka said together. 

After Katara stopped giggling because of their shenanigans, the rest of the walk was deathly silent. No one dared to speak. Sokka still kept a firm grip around Zuko’s wrist. They left the glistening catacombs to enter into daylight. 

Sokka was already mentally preparing his speech. He knew Katara wouldn’t be angry, but having to explain that the guy who’s been hunting you is actually being abused is a serious conversation. Katara would understand. She had to. She’s Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is smart, so I write him in a way that shows that he thinks about things ahead of time and things that others would miss. It’s why he mentions the Da Li and wants to escape.


	3. The Earth Kingdom has fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko really, really loves the Sun and somehow that can aid an escape.

Being in the sunlight calmed Zuko. Having a connection to the sun was eternal as a firebender, but something had changed. Things started to get strange with his firebending after what happened to the moon spirit and the water tribe princess. If there was such a thing for firebenders, he’d say that he’s grown a bond with the Sun. The only way Zuko could describe it was that something had changed, but he didn’t know what.

Since it hadn’t manifested itself physically, Zuko didn’t need to deal with it. What would he even say if he told someone. He can’t explain anything well. Zuko was certain the other fire benders would make fun of him. For being a fool. Coming off as a fool was to experience death. 

He also regretted just blurting everything out to Sokka. Even if everyone in the fire nation already knew. But Zuko told his enemy or... ex-enemy that. That becomes _personal._ He heard it come from Zuko himself instead of some poster on a wall somewhere. Instead of an impersonal voice he heard him. And now Sokka is protecting Zuko.

That’s probably why Sokka has decided that he’s “his responsibility” now. Also why Sokka has dragged him out of the city. And why they’re in this mess now.

Katara, Zuko, and Sokka were sneaking through the city. This was fire nation. Anxiety poured through Zuko’s veins — the possibilities were trying to distract him. He needed to escape, not focus on fearing for his life in a time that hasn’t come yet. Yet.

Sokka had lectured them on being stealthy. He even got out a stick and did a presentation on the “secrets to stealth.” With pictures and multiple monologues to go with the explanations. 

Zuko was secretly irritated after the little presentation. He is the Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit has managed to evade far worse. As the Blue Spirit, Zuko was essentially a prodigy of stealth. He even broke out the avatar out of Zhao’s prison once! But his spirits awful luck decided that he couldn’t have the Blue Spirit’s mask. There was nothing to cover up his identity and unfold a hidden one.

Loosing that alternative identity was a bitter burn. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have to be dealing with the awkwardness pooling in his chest. Finding a hole to crawl in and never leave seems very pleasant. In a hole he’d be free from all of this conflict. But survival came first. The three of them were all crouching in a line. Katara was at the front, Sokka in the middle, and Zuko in the back. Being in the back allowed Zuko to drift just a bit. If something happened, the other two would react.

“Hey. Look.” Katara whispered. She motioned to an abandoned house. It appeared ri have been stormed by the Dai Li. Sokka nodded. The trio advanced into the building. 

The house was eerily empty. Dead, yet ready to be brought into life. Freshly spilt water was still upon the table. The glass cup was shattered. Evidence of a fight tattered the interior of the building. Seems like the Dai Li had to rush to capture whoever lived here. 

“Why are we in here?” Zuko quietly asked. 

“Because there was Da Li agents over there. We have to sneak around.” Katara whispered. “It’s the only way to the wall.”

Seems like the wall is their escape route, huh. The Da Li was under Azula now. They had to escape. Zuko feared what would happen to him after his betrayal. He even helped the avatar and his friends escape. Azula could do so much worse than Father, and he’d encourage it—

“Zuko? Come on, we’re going.” Sokka whispered. Zuko snapped out of his storm of thought. Sokka gently grabbed Zuko’s wrist again.

The prince shook his head. He needed to stop getting so distracted. It’s becoming a pitiful habit.

_________________________________________

Appa and Aang weren’t too far away (at least, that’s what the other two said.) Katara and Sokka were whispering — trying to prevent Zuko from overhearing. Zuko frowned and kept his eyes to the ground. He wished he could’ve been included. But Zuko understood why they chose not to. Katara and Sokka were smart. Only recently did he officially become a stain upon the fire nation. Hopefully he’d at least be useful to the group that “adopted” him. 

Sokka tapped Zuko’s shoulder 

“Pssst. Prince Zuko. I need you to do that jerkbending.” 

“Sure.” Zuko agreed. The plan was to leave this gross alleyway. They were all crouched within the small area. It was damp and dark: a perfect cover from the Dai Li in the city. Whatever the fuck was mushed under Zuko’s shoe was a piece of knowledge that Zuko did not need to obtain.

“So, we have a bit of a problem. We need to be over there but we’re here.” Sokka gestured to a darkened indent in the walls of Ba Sing Se. “And there’s Dai Li agents. We can’t exactly sneak past them without getting punted so you and Katara are going to have to use your bending skills.”

“Got it.” Zuko nodded. Sokka may have made a horrible decision by trying to ‘protect’ him but Zuko refused to let Sokka die here. It was against his honour.

“Katara doesn’t have that much water nearby so we’ll be relying on you. You need to push your jerk fire at that building.” He pointed to a strange earth-kingdom building. They were pushing supplies into the building. “I noticed they’re all carrying supplies into there. And with extreme care. If we threaten what is in there, we can run past. Once we’re over to the wall, I’ll do the signal. Toph can get us out.”

“Sounds smart.” Zuko said. He wondered who this Toph person was.

Sokka chuckled quietly. “At least someone recognises my expertise, Katara.” She rolled her eyes at her brother. Sokka and Katara seemed close.

Azula never would act like that with Zuko. Not anymore. Once upon a time, they were closer. Acted like actual siblings. But then life had to happen. Father only made it more difficult by pointing out that Azula was always better than him. She was a _prodigy._

A voice rattled Zuko out of his reflection session. He was starting to have a lot of those. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Zuko and Katara nodded.

Katara motioned to push and pull the water from her jug. Sokka was ready to bolt. Zuko sucked in some deep breaths.

They launched. Zuko was the first one to jump out. Flames came roaring out at the supplies. It was time to focus. The plan was in motion. Failure was not an option — he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. He knew Sokka was smart. 

He needed to live.

Upon the rush of Zuko’s fire, they bolted. Their frantic running and the literal fire made the Dai Li snap their gaze onto them. Shit. Zuko noted one detail: The Dai Li that were carrying the supplies refused to drop the materials — Sokka was right. Those are precious. 

Zuko kept trying to land more hits but it. wasn’t. working. His bending wasn’t good enough. It wasn’t ever good enough, was it? Every flame got block and just ugh -

He had to kept trying. The others didn’t deserve to be captured. What if they killsd Sokka? And his sister, too. Death shouldn’t even be near for them.

Zuko got into stance and fired again. The fire flew outwards. Then he ran. He was farther away from the other two than planned. What if he was left behind — ?

No. No time for that. He needed focus and he needed to breathe. Zuko sucked in a harsh breath. Fire bending comes from the breath. 

Dai Li agents started to focus their fire on him. Rocks were pulled from the sides, but not the streets. Zuko assumed they wanted to make this district look like there wasn’t a war going on. He dodged a bolder that was shot at him. In return he blasted more - fuck. It was blocked by a rock wall. He needed to do something better. 

Then the sun’s light came pouring onto him. The Sun. Firebenders rise with the Sun. Firebending relied upon the greatest fire of all, the Sun. He needed to be like the Sun. 

Zuko jumped over the earthy wall.

Burning sunlight had become Zuko’s weapon. The streaming light came pouring into his tormented form. He felt it in his veins, in his breath. Fire was burning through all of his veins and it burned. Blazing fire had erupted within him. It was so hot. Scorching. The Sun had crowned him with fire.

He got into stance and pushed all of it at the Dai Li. All of it at those supplies, as Sokka had planned. The crown was a soaring _weapon._

The fire was roaring. It rushed frantically, seeking to attach the flames to whatever was in the way. His fire was more stunning that any sunset, crackle more than any bonfire. Radient and full of energy. He felt the rushing in his blood — warm, bountiful, painful. Why didn’t the other firebenders call upon this? 

Screams were heard from the advancing soldiers.

“ZUKO!” Sokka yelled. “ZUKO! HURRY UP YOU-“

The plan. He had to escape. 

Zuko tripped over his feet trying to run. The rushing fire sent painful screams into his legs. It stung. The fire hadn’t left him. _Good._

Then the wall of Ba Sing Se opened. Sokka‘s hand pulled Zuko in. The wall closed.

A young earthbender stood in their path. “Oh, hey. It’s that old man’s nephew!”

_”What?”_

“Yeah! He talked about how edgy you were.” She giggled.

Really, Uncle? Out of anything you could’ve said?

“He did what?”

“Yeah! Now let’s get going before we get kidnapped or something. I’d like to stay alive, thanks.” The earthbender said. 

Sounds of footsteps filled the newly-made tunnel. Everyone had made it out. They were safe in the dark tunnel.

The wall opened again. The outside’s light smacked the darkness from the tunnel. Zuko was hit by the instantaneous light of day. Appa was outside of the wall, waiting for them. Everyone was safe.

“Appa! I’m so happy to see you!” Katara said. She rushed to wrap her arms around the bison. Then she climbed onto him.

The gaang were all rushing to aboard Appa. If the Dai Li came, they’d be fucked. Katara helped the earthbender onto the bison. Sokka followed after her. 

Zuko hesitantly approached the bison. Are...” Zuko looked away. “Are you sure you want me to come? Even after...” He asked. 

“Yeah. Come on!” Sokka said. He grabbed Zuko’s arm and started to pull him up. Zuko fell into the bison’s saddle, landing on his arm. Pain bursted straight into Zuko’s shoulder.

Appa lifted into the sea-blue sky right as Zuko fell into the saddle. They were in a hurry to escape - the world drifted away. Ba Sing Se grew smaller and smaller. At a distance it looked like a small kingdom. Maybe the fire nation looked like this, too. 

The Avatar was limp. He was laying face-first in the saddle. And his back.. his back. Oh. Zuko had forgotten what Azula did to the avatar. She struck him down with literal lightning. 

Katara was cradling Aang in her arms. Aang was weakly breathing. His chest barely arose every time he took a breath. How was he alive-

She seemed to notice Zuko’s confusion. “I used the spirit water on Aang. I can’t heal your scar. He’s more important.” She said. Katara’s voice had quieted. 

_More important._ Well, she’s not wrong in Zuko’s opinion.

“Don’t worry about my scar. Keep the avatar alive.”

Katara nodded. She kept holding onto Aang.

Any previous talking had perished once they took off. Grief filled the atmosphere. Aang was nearly gone. The earth kingdom had fallen. Ozai was winning. 

Zuko didn’t have the ability to speak up. His voice was stuck within the prison of his throat. He couldn’t dare to speak. He’d probably mess it up anyways. What would he even say? Zuko thought — he swore that his presence here was uncomfortable. 

Oh how he wished he‘d be flung into the Sun. Or be thrown into the sea. Just, anywhere but here. That would be preferable. But Zuko was always unlucky. He wouldn’t be getting any gentle pleasures anytime soon. Zuko brought pain.

_________________________________________

This had to be done. Sokka was bracing himself for the upcoming conversation. He thought of all the different ways to word this. Saying ‘sorry, I decided to bring along the Prince of the fire nation of impulse’ was not smart. And Sokka was the plans guy.

He had to explain to Katara in full why he had decided to bring Prince Zuko along. While the prince of said fire nation was in the saddle with them. Not only that, but Katara in a horrible state. Aang nearly died. That was going to be a lot of trauma.

Nobody was okay. Zuko might’ve been ignoring it but he wasn’t okay either. Sokka could tell. Katara didn’t look too good either. She nearly lost Aang. 

“Hey, Katara? Could we talk? About... y’know.” 

Katara kept her head down. “I... I don’t think I can. Aang nearly... died.”

Sokka nodded. “Yeah. I... know. Katara. It’s okay.” It’s okay. Sokka’s here. He would do anything to make her feel better.

He sat down next to her. “You’ve been through a lot. Too much. Back at the caves I could tell you were putting up a façade. Pain like this... is soul shattering. You’re not okay and we can have this talk later. You’re 14. You shouldn’t be here.”

Katara’s face morphed into a venomous glare. “I shouldn’t be here? Why? I’ve done nothing but help you! I’m practically an adult—“

“No.” Sokka stopped her. “You shouldn’t. I shouldn’t either. None of us should.” Sokka paused. He took a moment to prepare his next point. “We’re all kids. Literal kids. We should be having fun or something. We’ve all been hurt by the fire nation. Even... the jerkbender over there. You’re not ready to handle it so we’re going to put it off.”

Her rage visibly left. Katara nodded. She returned to cradling Aang gently.

“Katara? Can you look at me for a second?” Sokka asked.

“I can.” Her eyes flickered to Sokka’s face. 

“I love you. You’re my sister. That’s why I’m doing this. Once we’re safe, I’ll tell you the details. You know I wouldn’t do this without a reason.”

“Okay.” She said. “But if he makes one wrong move, one mistake, and if he dares to touch Aang, you can’t stop me.”

“Sounds fair. Now get some rest. I’m going to be trying to keep everyone’s emotional state in check. The whole ‘The Earth Kingdom has fallen’ thing is pretty intense for all of us.”

“Thank you Sokka.”

“It’s nothing. Just know that I’m not exactly happy at the idea of having the guy who hunted us stay with us too. It’s just that refuse to let a fellow... kid get hurt like that.” 

Sokka knew his decision was rushed and a tad impulsive. Possibly even out of character for him. But he’s not going to let someone get _abused._ If he’s learned anything from being a part Water Tribe, it’s that you protect others from serious threats. Such as abuse. 

And if that other apart of the statement was a reforming fire nation royal? He’d still do it. At least he’d do it for a royal in Zuko’s situation. If the current jerklord tried, Sokka would promptly drop him into the sea.

_________________________________________

Night had conquered the sky. The stars decorated the sky. It reminded Zuko of the days him and uncle had watched the stars together. Searching for the avatar was difficult, but it was the small moments that stayed with him. Like when Uncle talked about the spirits while they stargazed. 

Spirits. Uncle isn’t here anymore. Zuko was completely alone. Only Uncle had stayed with him all of those years. Why couldn’t he be here now? Zuko was needing guidance and his Uncle had been taken by Azula. 

The train of thought that was currently going through Zuko’s head was interrupted by a certain water nation boy approaching behind him. 

“Pretty cool, isn’t it?” Sokka had sat down next to Zuko. “Appa is cool.”

Zuko closed his eyes to return to his thinking. “Yeah.”

The flame Zuko had been dream from the sun hadn’t left him. It still flowed through his veins and there was power in his lungs. The stinging the flame brought from earlier had dissipated a few hours ago. It was weird.

Nobody in the fire nation ever mentioned this. Did Azula do this to become a great firebender? Zuko could feel his flame grow in power. It’d explain why she was so much better than him, the failure. He’d have to ask his Uncle. If he ever sees him again. 

“Hey, dude, are you doing okay?”

Zuko opened his eyes. “Hm. Yeah?”

“You sure? You kinda closed your eyes and disappeared there for a second.”

“Oh. I don’t know. I’ve just been... mellow? Not really... I don’t know. Something like that.” Zuko hadn’t been really feeling much at all. It was all a blur. A motion that he could repeat. 

“That’s not good, m’dude. Trauma response.”

“Trauma? Ha. I’m the lord of that.” Zuko laughed.

Sokka did not. His gaze hardened. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Zuko said, looking away. The attempt at humour had failed and now Sokka was looking at him with this _look._ Being flung into the sea would be a merciful gift. 

Sokka rubbed his eyes. It must’ve been really late. “Well. Do you have anything to talk about? I know today was bad. For all of us.”

“Yeah. Well, I betrayed my sister, lost the only person who cares about me, my Uncle, who’s now in fire nation hands, and if I dare to go back to the fire nation I’ll probably be executed. So I’ve had a _wonderful_ day.”

“Ah yeah, same feel here. Aang got hurt and Katara is a mess, we had to escape Ba Sing Se, your sister tried to murder us, and whatever else is going on. Everything sucks.” 

Zuko actually missed his sister. He missed the happy days. Before mum left. And now look what has happened. She nearly got away with murdering the Avatar.

“I’ve always been unlucky.” Said Zuko. It was his only response. 

A grin spread across Sokka’ face. “Hey man, I get that but I swear you’ll score some day. There’s always going to be a cute-“

“Did you seriously think unlucky and jump to _romance?_ ”

“Oh. I though you were changing the topic.”

“Oh.”

“Eh, it’s fine. We can just watch the stars.“

“Mm. I’d love that.” Zuko looked towards the sky.

“Me too. My dad talked about how useful they were to the sailors back home.”

“The stars are nice. And they’re easy to navigate with. I appreciated them when my crew got lost during my banishment.” He pointed to a constellation. “That one in particular always helped. Uncle always loved watching my navigation skills improve. Something about patience or wisdom.”

“What was it like having to lead a crew at such a young age?” Sokka asked. His ocean eyes looked at Zuko with wonder. 

“Difficult. It was... rough only being thirteen and having to try to command a ship, but my uncle was always there for me. My Uncle is very wise and full of confusing proverbs. He’d probably say something like -“

Their laughs filled the chilly night. The two talked until their voices started to weaken and their eyes grew burdened. By the force of nature, Sokka and Zuko were forced to crash due to the necessity of sleep. Riding on Appa was akin to sleeping on a ship — it was cathartic. Night passed through the sky, the stars glimmered brightly, and Yue kept on shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of the hits and kudos’! I was afraid that my fic wouldn’t gain any traction — but I’m so thankful it did. I’ve spent so long daydreaming about this and it’s here!
> 
> Now, for notes. Zuko really likes the Sun. That’s all I can say. 
> 
> Sokka, as he is a leader, would have a high level of emotional intelligence. He’s also been through a lot during the whole ‘save the world’ journey so he’s definitely grown quite a bit. That’s why I write him making sure everyone is okay - they need to be okay.
> 
> Also stars are cool and Zuko totally would’ve learned to navigate with them during the banishment period.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re curious about why there’s an invocation to the muses, I actually worship them and they are totally okay with helping me write gay fanfic. I love them so much.


End file.
